


Take Care of You

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angels of Supernatural Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, angst challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Take Care of You<br/>Characters: Gabriel, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester<br/>Relationship: Gabriel x Reader<br/>Warnings: Angst, language, graphic depictions of violence, blood, character death<br/>Word Count: 2.2K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my entry for @nichelle-my-belle’s Angst Challenge. I got prompt #22. This is also my first entry for my Angels of Supernatural Challenge, The song I’m using is House of Memories by Panic! At the Disco. I hope you guys enjoy it! Feedback is awesome!  
> P.S. the way this is set up is a little odd, but the Italics are flashbacks (sort of), and the prompt is in bold.

****  
  


You looked around, startled by the sudden change in scenery. You could swear that thirty seconds ago you were on a hunt with Sam and Dean, but now you were in a blanket fort. You remembered suddenly that you had built this blanket fort when you were nine of ten years old. It had taken hours and covered almost the entire living room at your best friend’s house. It had been twenty years or so since you’d seen Melissa, and yet here she was. Her nine year old self, anyway. She was laying on her stomach, coloring a page from a princess coloring book like this was all normal. What the hell was going on? You watched as she colored the princess, who was laying in a bed in a dress that was halfway colored red.

Red.

Blood.

_There was blood everywhere, escaping from a gaping wound in your abdomen. You looked up into a pair of bright green eyes.  
_

_Dean. He was crying._

_Because of you?_

_You blinked and he was gone._

* * *

You stood in another familiar setting. The place where you first met Gabriel. The day you knew he was it for you. **You fell in love with him the first time he spoke**. You were twenty-two. Why were you reliving memories? That was what was happening here, right? You looked around at the dining room of your parents’ home. There was a red and white checkered table cloth on the table, and your heart suddenly constricted with fear. You didn’t want to relive this memory. You backed away from the table and turned to run. You had to get out of there before…

Too late. The white walls and cabinets of the kitchen were smeared with bright red blood. On the floor, pieces and parts of the mangled bodies of your parents were thrown like trash. Why was this happening? Tears filled your eyes and your hand came up to cover your mouth, stifling the cry threatening to tear from your throat.

Suddenly, he was there. Gabriel shielded you from the sight of your dead parents, just the way he had the day they actually died.

“Hey, it’s okay, sugar plum,” he said softly, honey colored eyes boring into yours. “I’m gonna get you out of here. You’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you.” He swept you up into his arms and carried you away.

* * *

_You were being carried. Gabriel? No that couldn’t be. Gabriel was gone. You opened your heavy eyes. Sam._

_Sam was carrying you. His shirt was covered in blood. Your blood?_

_You tried to ask what was going on, but you instead of words, only a cough came from your throat. Sam looked down at you._

_“It’s okay, Y/N,” he said, “you’re gonna be fine. I’ll take care of you.” He was crying._

* * *

What the hell? You were in the back seat of Dean’s Impala, looking at the back of Sam’s head. If this was some kind of dream, it had to be the weirdest you’d ever had. But some deep instinct told you this was definitely not a dream. So what was it? And what were these flashbacks you were having? Why couldn’t you remember what happened on the hunt?

Sam looked back at you at smiled. He was so young in this memory. And he looked pretty damn good, considering that he and Dean had just been shot and killed a few days before. This was when he was still freaked by his short trip to Heaven.

“It was weird,” he said, like you had asked him a question, “like, I don’t think we actually made it to our personal Heavens.”

“What do you mean?” you asked. You weren’t sure why you asked, but you had a feeling the answer was important.

“Well, you know, Ash’s Heaven was the Roadhouse.” Sam shook his head. “But we were all over the place, and nowhere that either of us really wanted to be.”

“Like your life was flashing before your eyes?” you asked, and then you knew.

* * *

_Witches. You were hunting witches. You jumped the gun and ended up in their little lair alone. By the time Dean burst through the door, you had already dispatched two of the five attackers._

_“Y/N!” he called out. You looked over at him. That was all it took. One little distraction and all your world became blinding pain as one of the witches buried a knife in your gut. You fell to the floor._

_Blood everywhere._

_Some rational part of you thought the blade must have been spelled. It was far too small to have made the gaping hole on your stomach, and there was no reason you should have bled so much._

_You saw Dean hovering over you, tears falling freely from his green eyes._

* * *

You were dead. Should you be grieving? Did people grieve their own deaths when they realized they no longer living? You looked around. You were sitting on a shitty bed in an even shittier motel room. You weren’t sure what memory you were experiencing, so many of them were in rooms just like this one. You let the memory play out. There was no point in trying to escape, after all. It wouldn’t make you any less dead.

There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel stood in front of you. It had been so long since you had seen him, and he was as beautiful as he had ever been. You stared at him, just drinking in the memory of him.

“I was hoping I’d see you again,” you said, smiling up at him. You still weren’t sure what you were remembering, but honestly, you didn’t care if it meant you got to relive some of the short time you’d had with Gabriel.

He took off his jacket and tossed it onto the back of an empty chair and walked over to sit next to you on the edge of the bed. He smiled at you and cupped your face in his hand.

“I told you I’d be around, gum drop,” he said, “I do worry about you, ya know.”

You leaned into his touch, relishing the feel of his skin against yours.

“Why?” you asked. “I’m a big girl, Gabe. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, but like I told you the first time we met,” he replied, falling back on the bed and pulling you with him, “I’ll take care of you. I’m always going to take care of you, Y/N.”

Those had been his first words to you. A promise that he hadn’t kept. **How ironic that his first words would sentence you to death**. It was a bitter thought to have, but if he had been there to take care of you, you would still be breathing air. It didn’t matter, you couldn’t go back and change anything. You could only lean against his chest in this memory and breathe in the sweet smell of him.

You closed your eyes and snuggled into him, but you just couldn’t seem to get close enough. In the recesses of your mind, you were already lamenting the fact that this memory would eventually come to an end.

“I missed you,” you said softly. You looked up at him, trying to hold back tears. “I’ve missed you so much, Gabriel.”

“Well, I’m here now,” he soothed, “so don’t cry.” He pulled you up so your nose brushed against his, and he pressed his soft lips against yours. You let yourself re-experience the first kiss you shared with Gabriel and it was no less beautiful in this moment than it was back then, different only because you knew it might also be your last. You closed your eyes and leaned into him, enjoying a few more moments with his warm weight against your chest. When you opened your eyes, he was gone.

* * *

_“Y/N!” Sam was yelling in your face. “Come on, you got stay with us. Dammit, Dean, where the hell is Cas?”_

_“I don’t know, Sam,” Dean answered, panic in his face. “He’s not answering me. He always answers. Something is wrong.”_

_Your eyes rolled back in your head and you blacked out._

* * *

You slowly looked at your new surroundings. It was so fancy, you immediately knew where you were. The Elysian Fields Hotel. You took a step back; you definitely did not want to be here. If this was supposed to be your highlight reel, someone cut the film wrong. This had been the worst day of your life; even worse than when your parents died. You ran toward the double doors where you knew the Pagan Gods would be sitting around a table. You opened them, and Gabriel was already there.

“Y/N?” he asked, looking over at you, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“I followed you, Gabriel,” you said. You ran to him and wrapped your arms around him. Sam and

Dean were talking to the monsters about trying to defeat Lucifer together.

“You can’t be here, Sweet tart,” Gabriel said, much more forcefully than he intended.

“Please, Gabe, you can’t do this,” you pleaded. “You can’t beat Lucifer. I know you think you can, but you won’t win. Please, don’t do this.”

“I have to do this,” Gabriel said, pushing you away lightly. “It’ll be fine. It has to be. How else will I be around to take care of you?”

You couldn’t speak anymore. You turned away from him, and then you heard Lucifer’s entrance, and the deaths that followed him to the room. Sam and Dean got the hell out and you should have followed them, but you didn’t. You hid in a corner where you hoped Lucifer wouldn’t be able to see you. You watched the exchange between them again, knowing how it would end and you squeezed your eyes shut when the angel blade was embedded in Gabriel’s heart.

* * *

_You could barely hear Dean screaming for Cas. It was so distant. You were cold and you couldn’t move. And you were so tired. You couldn’t open your eyes anymore._

_You just wanted to sleep._

* * *

You stood in front of a huge house, one you didn’t recognize. Had you finally made it to your Heaven? You walked up the front steps. It didn’t seem like it was anything special on the outside, just a country house with a front porch. There were two rocking chairs in front of a window. You drew in a deep breath as you turned the knob on the door.

The smell of baking cookies hit you like a brick wall. Chocolate chip, you were pretty sure. You shut the front door behind you and opened your mouth to call out, but shut it quickly. There wasn’t anyone here. There couldn’t be. Gabriel was gone, and your parents probably had their own heaven. Everyone else you cared about still had beating hearts. You walked around the first floor of the house, exploring everything. It was all familiar; the dining room from the house you grew up in, the living room from Melissa’s house, the kitchen from the bunker. Almost like it was built on memories of your favorite places.

You made your way to the stairs, climbing them in their slow spiral. When you reached the top, there was a long corridor. You took a hesitant step down the corridor and then mentally shook yourself. If this was your Heaven, you were going to have to get used to it. You walked boldly to the first door and opened it, revealing a small bedroom with a twin bed and a dresser. The walls were light blue and covered in sports stickers. The bed was covered by a dark blue comforter with a large brown football stitched into it. This was the room you always imagined you would have for a son. The next room was much the same, but it was lilac and full of princess toys and dolls, with a monster truck or two thrown in for good measure.

They were the legacy of all the fantasies you had when you were living, of all the things you wanted with Gabriel. You shut the door to the room meant for a daughter you would never have and walked down the hallway to the last door. Your bedroom, probably. You weren’t sure you even wanted to go in there, but you knew you didn’t really have a choice. This was going to be your bedroom for the rest of eternity, you were going to have to go in eventually. You steeled yourself and opened the door.

The bed was huge. In fact, you were pretty sure they didn’t make beds that big on Earth. It was dressed in a purple comforter and several pillows. It was fit for a queen. There wasn’t much else to the room, so you walked through it and into the master bathroom. When you walked through the door, you gasped loudly.

“Hey there, lollipop,” Gabriel said, turning toward you, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Are you,” you began, “are you really here? Is this real?”

Gabriel walked over to you and pulled you against him. “Of course I’m here, Y/N. I told you, I’ll always take care of you.”


End file.
